<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel by Blue_Flames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494213">Fallen Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames'>Blue_Flames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Dark Javier, Fallen Angels, M/M, Quarantink, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru groaned, eyes fluttering open as his eyes adjusted to the low light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, this is day 21 of the challenge and the prompt was fantasy, so I went for a fantasy theme. This is a little bit darker than most of my other prompts, sorry, so just be aware. Sorry, and I hope you enjoy it xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuzuru groaned, eyes fluttering open as his eyes adjusted to the low light. As he sat up, he heard the rattling of chains and gasped at the cuffs around his wrists that were attached to the wall. He shook out his white feathered wings and shivered a little, wrapping his arms around himself.</p>
<p>“Look what I caught.”</p>
<p>Yuzuru froze, slowly raising his head. Standing before him with wide white feathered black wings and red eyes beneath his brown curls, stood another man. He smirked, reaching out a hand to cup Yuzuru’s cheek and raise his eyes so that brown met red.</p>
<p>“Javier.”</p>
<p>“It’s not often that a pretty little angel ends up in Hell.” He stroked Yuzuru’s wing with his free hand, fingertips brushing the soft feathers.</p>
<p>“You have me trapped here.” Yuzuru hissed. “I’m not here by choice.”</p>
<p>“And yet your beloved God hasn’t saved you yet even though you are rumoured to be the favourite angel.” Javier stroked the side of Yuzuru’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “You can’t stay away.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lie.”</p>
<p>Javier leaned in, still with that smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Is it, Yuzuru?” He closed the distance between them, pulling him in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>